Bad Luck Charm
by Arem
Summary: Drabbles and one shots centering mostly around Chat Noir/Adrien. Ch. 2: Nine lives and none of them mine.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien had a tendency to disappear. Nathalie didn't know how he got to be so good ar it. It was the sort of thing you didn't notice until it had already happened. She wasn't sure how he did it. Sometimes, she came to wake him up only to find a bed that hadn't been slept in and a teen eating breakfast. Sometimes, she came to a photoshoot where no one noticed the star was missing. He always turned up five minutes, two hours, a day later.

Nathalie worried about him.

She talked to him about it, once.

He smiled, talked around her questions, and stopped wandering off.

She watched, waited.

He never left. He stayed at the gala, at the photoshoot, in the mausoleum he called home.

Nathalie still wonders how he manages to disappear. Because now there is a boy with his face at the gala, the photoshoot, in his house; but it's not Adrien. And she still comes back to a bed that hasn't been slept in and a smiling mask.

 _ **an: hi guys, new to the Fandom and I'm already writing (at least slightly) AU fics... yeah. Reviews are appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone knows that cats have nine lives. No one ever considers the bad luck of a black cat.

1

His mother dies taking him to a friend's house. His father didn't see the point in friends but Adrien pleaded with him until he gave permission. Rainy day+ Drunk driver = 1 life. Adrien doesn't speak for two months. No one notices.

2

Neil is killed in Adrien's playroom. A stranger with a gun broke into the mansion. His father's assistant tells him to hide in one of the toy boxes. Neil refuses to tell the stranger where he is and there is a bullet in his chest before he can change his mind. It's too late for Neil to realize that Adrien isn't worth it.

3

Mallorie isn't dead, but she may as well be. She's laying in a hospital somewhere in Paris, alive(but only just) and only because Gabriel Agreste pays for it. Adrien agreed to do whatever his father said if only he would please _please_ _ **please**_ not let her die. One day someone will develop treatment for the trauma that has her locked in her head unable to function. One day but not yet, if they can both just wait that long. If she'll hold on and Adrien will just wait maybe he'll get a chance to apologize for his horse kicking her: skull crumpling under hoof.

4

Adrien never learns #4's name. He was a police officer. He broke down the door trying to save an eleven year old from an unanswered ransom attempt. He's dead before he makes it two steps because Adrien didn't warn them about the trapped door in time. When Adrien gets home after the emergency responders have checked him out and gotten his statement, it's to an empty house. If hero's exist they don't care too much about him.

5

Kara dies because Adrien could be a hero but isn't. Isn't strong enough, isn't fast enough. Adrien isn't enough and she's still in the building when it blows up. Chat Noir and Ladybug are as devastated as everyone else but they keep a stiff upper lip because heroes don't cry, _can't cry,_ _ **aren't supposed to cry.**_ Adrien weeps at home where there's no one to hear him because he isn't a hero. He's just some kid who has no idea how far in over his head he's gotten.

6

Adrien was too busy and that's why #6 died. A little homeless girl huddled on the sidewalk in the snow. He almost stops, but his dad was already angry and he can't be late (not again). He comes by again, eight hours later to find a frozen corpse and crowds of people walking by just like he did earlier today when he wasn't worried about anyone but himself.

Chat Noir later finds out her name was Sherida.

7

Seven was Nino and Adrien starts to think that maybe his father was right. Maybe friends are dangerous, or maybe he is the dangerous one. He decides it's time he stops hurting the people he loves. He wishes he had a chance to apologize to his dead friend, but he can't, will never be able to, and he can't _do this_ _ **again.**_ He requests that he finishes high school at home. His father has absolutely no problems with this.

8

Adrien died little by little but the killing blow comes when Marinette says she doesn't love him anymore. He's too distant, too secretive. Now there is nothing left but Chat Noir and he isn't sure how that's better because Ladybug rejected him too; and he was right all those years ago, any hero that's out there doesn't care too much about him.

9

Chat Noir didn't even know Plagg could die. Plagg was an ancient kwami that gave him the powers. Bad luck pooling in his hands to use against someone that isn't him for once. Only he was the cat all along, and bad luck and 9 chances are too many possibilities for this to be worth it, but there's no turning back time. Plagg is gone and Chat Noir is alone, only he isn't even Chat Noir anymore, he's a young adult who knows exactly how far in over his head he's gotten.

 _Nine lives and none of them mine. It should have been me._

 _ **AN: I'm so sorry. it's sad and awful and i don't know why i'm even still here.**_


End file.
